Vilia
The Vilia are water spirits that inhabit brooks and streams. They appear to be benevolent in nature and were shown to have healing powers. History One year after she first attempted to conquer Camelot, Morgana traveled to the Isle of the Blessed and sacrificed her sister on Samhain's Eve. Her actions created a tear in the veil between the worlds that allowed good spirits as well as bad to roam freely. A group of Vilia appeared to Lancelot when he was trying to find shelter for himself and Merlin, who had been badly injured in a Dorocha attack. One of them took the form of a water bubble floating in the air and began to speak with the Knight, informing him that they meant no harm and only wished to help. She explained how tearing the veil had upset the balance of the world, placing it in a perilous state that could not continue for long, and that Arthur would need both Merlin and Lancelot to heal it. The Vilia began to heal Merlin with their magic and urged Lancelot to rest. When he pointed out that he still needed to find shelter from the Dorocha, they used their magic to create a sphere of light around the stream, and promised to stay with them and protect them throughout the night (The Darkest Hour). Abilities As water spirits, the Vilia were able to appear as the different forms of their element. (For example, they took on the appearance of water bubbles when they spoke with Lancelot.) They were also shown to be skilled healers, and were able to cure Merlin after he was touched by the Dorocha. It is possible that the Vilia were able to predict the future in a similar manner to Kilgharrah and the Cailleach. They were not only aware that Merlin and Lancelot were needed to heal the veil, but also that Merlin had great power and a future that had been written since the dawn of time. Trivia * It is unknown if the Vilia have any connection to Freya. Slavic Mythology The Vilia were most likely based on Vilas, fairies in South Slavic folklore portrayed as beautiful women with long blonde hair. There are three kinds of Vila in Slavic mythology: those that live on land and in forests, those that live in the water, and those that live in the air. They were usually quite friendly, but were known to take revenge on people who insulted them, disregarded their orders, or approached their circles uninvited. Vilas were known to seek the love of handsome, strong men and assist them against their enemies. Similarly, the Vilia appeared to Lancelot and Merlin (the noblest Knight and most powerful warlock) and assisted them against the Dorocha. The Vilia were also similar to Vilas in that they were skilled healers. In Serbian epic poetry, every hero is given a Vila as an elective, or blood sister. Girls can also have Vilas as blood sisters, and may ask them to improve one's beauty or to protect a distant lover. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Magical creatures Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:One episode appearance Category:Magic Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Aware of Merlin's magic